Been to Hell
by montyblack101
Summary: Blood, a beautiful crimson color, slowly running through my fingers, as I lay on the cold, hard ground. Blood the only color I see on a day like this, the day of October 10th. The dreadful day I was born, the only day I must see this lovely color. The question is why? Dark Naruto
1. Prolog:Crimson

Blood, a beautiful crimson color, slowly running through my fingers, as I lay on the cold, hard ground. Blood the only color I see on a day like this, the day of October 10th. The dreadful day I was born, the only day I must see this lovely color. The question is why? Why must the village hunt me down, torture me, and make me bleed? What is just so good about the day of October 10th that gets them wanting to beat me with an inch of my life, almost killing me on more than one occasion. When I do try ask, the Third Hokage says that he can and that is will put my life in danger, but with the way things are going, I already am.

So here I am ever so slowly bleeding out beautiful crimson from all the wounds the villagers inflicted on me. Some are tolerable like a few cuts here and there, but most of them are puncture wounds when the local ninja decided to bring out the kunai they love so much. It really is a wonder how I am still alive. Maybe someone will find me , maybe they won't. The plus side to this, if nobody does find my mutilate body, I can finally be out of this painful hell of a life I have, and the sad part, I've only lived on this earth for 12 painful years.

I can feel myself being sucked in the abys of darkness, that will end my suffering, and I gladly welcome it. I'm tired all this pain, all this torment, all this suffering I have been put through. I just want it to end, is that just too much to ask for.

Darkness my old friend it seems like we will be seeing each other very soon, and maybe I can stay in that darkness. It's not that anyone would care if I lived or died. They did it after all. Such a shame really, I was hoping to make at least one friend before I died. Oh well it seems. Luck has never been on my side anyway, never has and with the way things are going it never will. The only person who would miss me is the old man but he's always too busy so he might forget about me anyway.

Blood, a beautiful crimson color, I stare as it drips from my fingers thinking that if I make it through this shit I will send this village to hell, and paint the streets of the village this exact color. They deserve the same torment they put me through and im going to give it to them and make them bleed. I clench my fist and vow that I will get stronger, even stronger than the hokage, and when that day happens, the Hidden Leaf will be painted in the beautiful color of crimson and will fear the name Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Heavens Golden Doors

I slowly open my crusted over eyes, and all I see is white. White walls, white ceilings, white floors just a shit ton of white. That can only mean one thing. I am in the dreaded hospital. Just as bad as the other villagers, I know they don't treat me the same as the other patients. And so the question comes up again, why?

I sit up, and notice I'm in one of those damn hospital gowns. That shit has to go. I swing my legs over the side, and plant my feet on the ground. I may feel like shit, but you know I can't stay in this shit place, or who knows what the pain these people will put me through. Finding my cloths, I struggle to put them on, but I somehow manage . I know that my cuts and bruises are mostly healed, it's just the backlash of the pain that gets me every time this shit happens.

Going to the window I open it without a sound. The sun is glaring down on me, and a light breeze hits my scarred cheeks. Jumpin on the window seal, I sail to the next building. Running, jumping, and twisting myself on the building, I head to the hokage monument. Breathing heavily, I sit on the 4ths head overlooking the village. Imagining it to burn to the ground for all the pain and torment they have caused me. But as the saying goes, I will be a wolf in sheep skin, slowly waiting for my time to strike on this hell. I need to get stronger, and work my way up the ranks from student to genin, chunin, jonin and maybe even anbu. I Just need to be patient and take it one slow and painful step at a time.

Genin is what I need to accomplish first. I wonder how many days its been since I was beat? How many days of the academy I've missed out of from the fucking villagers. It won't stop me from my new goal. I'll just have to catch up and be the best. Even better than that prick Sasuke Fucking Uchiha. Mr. Fucking Perfect, who can't do any sort of wrong. The mother fucker thinks he has it bad with his clan being killed off by his older brother. Just because of that, everyone praises the ground he walks on. I would like to see him walk in my shoes for one painful day. Especially on the day of October 10th. Oh well I have much bigger things to worry about these days than him anyway. Much bigger plans

I sit on the 4ths head till the moon is out, and the stars are shining bright, in the pitch-black sky. It seems I will have to continue my act as a dumbass and someone who wants any sort of attention to these people, until the time is right then they will see the real think i'm the dumbass, just they wait and see the real me. It's such a pain in the ass really, but it must be done. What a fucking drag.

I get up from the hokage monument and jump. I know this is crazy, but one birthday the villagers decided to push me off a 30ft cliff and instead of landing on the earth like a flattened pancake with everything broken and bleeding dead, I landed like a fucking cat, on my feet. So I am free falling, feeling like I can fly but i know that is only an illusion . I wish i could fly, fly far away from this misery. I see the ground coming closer and closer, so i move my body, to where I will land perfectly on my feet. Landing ever so silently, I dash to my apartment.

I make it to my run down apartment, walk to the front door and unlock it. Taking off my shoes at the entrance, I walk to the bed and just sit down for a little bit to relax. The apartment consist of a bed in the living room/ bedroom, a small table in the space from the door to the bed, a door that leads to the bathroom, a couple of dressers, and a small kitchenette. To most people it may seems like it's not much, but to me it's home. It's a lot better than the orphanage, where the staff would treat me like everyone else would, but unlike the barbarians that hunt me down, the staff never left a physical mark. Thanks to the old man he was able to get me out.

Even though I want to see the village burn I could never harm the old man honestly cause he's the only one who really cared. That is unless he crosses me and betrays my trust.

I get up from the bed, go to one of the dressers and pull out a pair of pajamas and head to the shower. I want to get the stench of hospital off my skin. I peel off the awful orange jumpsuit I'm wearing, and toss the ruined thing on the floor. If I had my choice I would be wearing all black, or something other than bright ass orange, but it just doesn't fit the image of someone who is looking for any attention he can possible get good or bad, or being a complete dumbass. I look in the mirror and all I see is blond hair, 3 whiskers marks on each cheek a baby face waiting to be matured out and blue eyes. Eyes that look lifeless. Eyes that have seen too much pain, too much sorrow, to much torment, eyes that want vengeance on everyone who has done him wrong. I look away from the mirror, not wanting to the horror of those eyes that I carry anylonger for tonight, and turn the shower on a hot setting, but not to hot to where it feels like i'm burning alive. Stepping in the comforting spray, I feel my tense, worn out muscles starting to relax. I grab my 3-in-1 soap, and massage the soap in my skin, trying to relive some more of the tension from my muscles. After I feel like my whole body not as stiff anymore, (get your head out of the gutter, I will get to that part later on) I just stand in the warmth of the shower, as the suds run off my body, down the drain. Stepping out, I get dressed and head to bed.

Getting under the comfort of the covers, I can feel myself being pulled into the sandman's clutches. Finally closing my, exhausted eyes, all I see is darkness.

I find myself in a dark sewer type place, with pipes running along both the ceiling and walls. Water about ankle deep,standing perfectly still with the only movement is were I am standing. I can hear somewhere, one of the pipes is dripping. I continue looking around, but as I do I hear a deep breathing, mixed with growling. I start walking to the direction I hear the strange sound. As i'm walking I feel a strange pull, as it must be leading me the strange noise. I continue walking straight, till the feeling has me turn right. The pull and the noise has lead me to a set of strange golden cage like doors, and has a paper on it that says "SEAL". I slowly take a step to move closer to the doors, when a set of slitted, blood red eyes, with a look of pure hatred, and a dangerous smile with teeth that look so sharp they it could cut anything, appears out of a red chakra, engulfing it, like a flame, flowing around its figure.

" It seems like you have come to visit me Naruto". It tells me, in a deep, powerful voice

 **Author's notes:**

 **First, I would like to say, I sometimes hate drunk me, like drunk me comes up with all the good stuff and gets the creative juices flowing. Its Just not fair.**

 **Second, Im only going to say this once I dont own Naruto, just my little spin on this. I really dont want to keep repeat that on every chapter, thats to much work.**

 **Third, their will be no update schedual. It all depends on if the creativeness is flowing and my work schedual. It could be a few days or a few months, who knows. The first chapter was just the prolog I plan on making the chapter longer as the story starts picking up the pace a little.**

 **And last, but not least this is a Naruto/Sasuke yaoi with a twish you may or may not see.**

 **Well, thats all I have to say for now, I guess and hope you like this new chapter, drunk me wasn't here to write this chapter after all.**


	3. Why

Blood lust is what I felt from this creature. That is something we seem to both have in common.

"And who are you"? I ask boldly

" I am the king of the tailed beasts, a being of pure chakra, I am the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox."

"If you're so almighty and powerful, why are you inside me"?

"Do you honestly think I chose to be sealed in a brat like you"?

I looked him straight in the eyes and asked, "Why were you sealed in me"?

The fox looked me back in the eyes, and was silent for a moment. Probably debating if I was worth telling something like this to. With a look of determination, I looking him in the eyes. After for what seemed like forever he spoke:

" 12 years ago I was sealed in someone else, but on the day you were born, I was torn out of the seal, and placed under a genjutsu that can only be achieved by someone who has an evolved form of the Sharingan, the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, this said person controlled me to reap hell on the Hidden Leaf Village for reasons I don't have the slightest clue too. When most of the village was destroyed, the 4th Hokage showed up and sealed me into you. Since I was being controlled most of the time I still don't know all the details, but that is all I can remember."

"So you are the reason the villagers treat me like shit under their shoe"?

"It would seem that way brat but, honestly, gets to be a pain in the ass always having to heal you".

"What is your name"?

When I asked that question, I could see the look of surprise on his face, like no one has ever asked that. Interesting.

"Why would you want to know my name brat"?

"Simple we are going to be seeing each other in the near future, and I want to know the name of the beast who is going to be helping me with a project of mine." I gave him an innocent smile.

He looked at me and started laughing.

"Fine brat my name is Kurama, and I look forward to it".

"Good"

The sewer started to fade, with Kurama smiling. It seems like I will be making that one friend after all, or someone to use for my leiser.

I woke up, and have never had a better night's rest in my entire life. Getting out of bed, I start my my morning piss, getting dressed and eating some ramen, you know boring shit like that. Looking at the sun I see it's time I go to the academy. I wonder what boring shit they are going to be teaching today. I'll let you on a little secret, i'm actually smart, I mean if people would have read between the lines, they would have figured out that Itachi Uchiha had an accomplice on the night he killed his clan. He might have been able to use clones to kill in two places at once, but that's not the issue. The thing is, the scene had two different killing styles. One was quick and simple, which was Itachi, the other drawn out with blood going all over the place, someone else entirely . The only reason I know this, I kinda snuck in the compound when it was all said and done, oh well it's not my problem. Tell you one thing, I sure am not as smart as one of the damn Nara's. Those bastards are just insane when it comes their brain, making you a puppet with their strategies, just how the hell do they do it when they're so damn lazy...The world may never know.

As I'm walking I can feel it. The hateful glares everyone sends my way when I walk down the street. The thing is, since I know the reason why know I just smile. Since Kurama is made up of chakra, if I can tap into that power, I could only imagine the things I could do with said power, to bring this place to it knees. Oh the joy I shall have.

I walk up to the academy's gates and make my way through, and thank this is my last year in this hell. The village is hell in its own right, yes I know this, but the academy is another all on its own. I'm surrounded by idiots, and it's just so fucking boring, I mean it's hard not to just sleep through from start to finish ( If you have gone or have been to school you know what I mean). To keep my cover, I tend to just sleep through it anyway, I mean I know it all anyway. All someone like me has to do is the Transformation Jutsu, sneak into the library, use the shadow clone juts u, which I got from the old man, but i'm not going to go into that story. I still have nightmares from that. The I.T department does not sit with their thumb up their asses, they don't play around, let me tell you. So I pretty much know the material for this shit hole. Flunking is just part of the cover.

When I graduate, and this year I will, I may show a little of my real self. It will all depend on who my team is, and who my sensei shall be. Just a few days away till the placement and things will be decided. The first stage of my plan will be complete. It's going to be tedious work with the stupid D rank missions, but sadly it must be done. Until then, Kurama and I are going to become really great accomplices, hell even friends along the way. For now I'm going to use him for everything he's worth. It may seem cruel, the thing is, it's a cruel, cold world we live in, and that will never change.

I go to my desk at the back of the row near the window (yes I know it's the standard main character seat, sue me) and look outside, not caring about what the new gossip with Sasuke's fan girls, or the loud voice of Kiba. Not anything, just looking at the stone faces. Mainly the 4th head on the mountain. Why am I so drawn to him though. A light bulb goes through my head. I take out our history text book and open it to the the page of the 4th hokage, Minato Namikaze and stare at his picture. Well holy shit, we look almost alike. Blond hair, blue eyes, same face shape. Why the hell haven't I made the damn connection sooner. I mean come the fuck on, I stare at his head on a daily bases for Pete's sake. Me and the old man are so going to have a long talk about this.

" NARUTO PAY ATTENTION! Name the 8 chakra pathways in order."

"Ummmm…"

The class starts to laugh at me. Good my acting is still working after that revelation. Can't afford to slip now.

Iruka keeps drowning on and on, granted, this is the big week to see who makes it, and who flunks. This year is the last year I can take these exams again, so I can't fail, the thing is for the past few years the class has been nothing but failures to say the least. That's why I wanted this bunch of students. Clan heads at every angle you look, if I play my cards right I can get the right person to help me, but who know it may happen I need help, may not. It's always good to have a back up though. I just can't reveal myself till I have them under my thumb. If push comes to shove I'll enter a relationship with said person, just to have their help, and power then kill them. Who knows what the future holds. No one can tell the future, and it's always changing. We shall see how this all plays out for now. Even though he is a pain in the royal ass, the Uchiha would be an asset to the playing field. Damn, that hurt my pride to say, even in my own thoughts.

The class ends and another boring day gone. Some days we stay inside a and some days we are outside for class, it just depends on Iruka Sensei and Mizuki Sensei. I walk out of the gates to the academy and feel the hate like normal and I still smile. This shit is too damn fun for me these days. I continue to the hokage tower, were me and the old man are about the have a long told about everything he has been hiding from me. I'm tired of the shit excuses he's been giving me. I know he's trying to protect me for some reason, but it has to stop or things are going to be real hellish for him. Honestly, I hope he dies before all this goes down so I don't have to kill him. The only person who has been kind to me. Like I said though if he crosses me, I won't give a damn. I'm tired of all the blood lust, hate, deception people have been giving me my whole life. It will end when the time is right. These bastards won't have a prayer in hell. I will find out what the old man is hiding. If he refuses to tell me so be it. I'm hiding secrets of my own, secrets that will put him in the grave, and I will have no remorse for him.

Old man your ass better tell me the truth, if you don't you will be dead to me. Like the saying goes, you made your bed, now you have to lay in it. Now what shall your choice be.

 **Author Note:**

 **I know this chapter is kinda slow, vague, and what not, and i'm sorry, but this is my first attempt at this, so cut me a little slack please, I am trying my hardest. I'm not used to writing for other people, it's kinda scary, so I hope to get better as I go.**

 **As you can see, I'm using the english form for the jutsus, due to the fact, I will end up confusing myself with the Japanese one so bad I will crash, burn, and die, and for a first timer that would be bad.**

 **All I ask is you dear reader to bare with me, till I get the hang of this. I have so many ideas and want to write so much, it's just kinda hard to really put the ideas and thoughts onto paper you know, and i'm trying my damnedest. So in summary all i'm asking is for a chance, as a first time Author.**


	4. Your Betrayal

The heart of the Hidden Leaf Village is the Hokage Tower, and in it sits a man that runs the village in a suppose peace and makes sure the village is safe from all harm. He sees all, and knows all. Bullshit if you ask me. He clearly can't see the pain that is going on with me on a daily basis . I'm not here for that, I'm here for something else entirely. I'm here for the fucking truth, heard from his mouth, on who my parents are, and why this hell hates me to where I'm lucky to live another day.

I walk in the doors and feel the hate from everyone in the room. You may call me weird or a sadist, or something along those lines, but I enjoy the hateful stares and looks they give me these day. The receptionist tries to stop me from going up to see the hokage, but I ignore her and keep walking. I reach my destination and just barge in. There was a bunch of Jonins in the room for a meeting it would seem. Too fucking bad for them. I look at the old man and he seems surprised to see me. Giving him a smile that shouldn't be on a 12 year old's face, and one he has never seen me wear before. If I had a camera, a picture would have been taken, the look of his face was priceless.

"Leave" I commanded in a dark tone to the room in Jonins.

One of them was about to say something, but I turned around and gave them a hard look.

The hokage spoke up and told them to leave, and they would continue on a late date. When I turned to look at him, I knew he was taken back by the look on my face. I meant business and wasn't to be fucked with.

" Now old man, I'm going to ask you this once, Who where my parents, and why do the people of the Hidden Leaf treat me like shit under their shoes"?

He was shocked at the way I talked to him. Right now my fake self is long gone with the constant laughing and smiles. Now I'm serious, and showing him a little of my true colors. I could tell he was hesitant about answering my he didn't know was his answer would make it or break it with the price of his life on the line.

" I can't…"

"Cut the bullshit, I don't fucking care for it, so stop sugar coating shit to make it seem like I don't deserve to know"!

"Naruto I can't for you own protection".

" What fucking protection. How is it protection, when everyone looks at you with hate? How is protection when the fucking villagers beat you with an inch of your life? How the fuck is it protecting me"?!

" You are too young to even understand".

" Understand what"?

He didn't speak anymore after my question, and just like that he sealed his fate. I turned around and walked to the door, but before I opened it, I turned my head a little and simply said " Goodbye Hiruzen", and left without looking back.

It's time to get to work. I did the Transformation Jutsu and walked to the library. When one needs to get stronger, one must learn. I intend to do just that. I did the shadow clone jutsu and had them change their looks also. Can't get the librarian suspicious of one person being in a hundred places at once. I had about 100 clones check out books from chakra control exercises to elemental jutsus. Nothing major like the 4th hokage's signature move the Hiraishin. That is a little to advance right now. Just C ranks for now would suffice. Another reason I don't want to learn more advance jutsu right now is people would get suspicious if I did a B rank and I'm only 12. That is like having a sign on your head saying ' come at me I'm a genin with no experience and feel like dying today' I'm good. Just because I have a tailed beast in my stomach really doesn't mean much, yeah it makes it to where I have a shit ton of chakra and access to his chakra, but my chakra coils need to grow a little bit more, or it would risk damaging them, and that would not be good. I have plans to fulfill and I need chakra to make them plans a reality.

Taking some books with me I check them out and signal to one of my clones that's near buy it's time to leave and train. He gets the memo and starts passing on the message to the others. Making my way out of the library I go to training ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death. I consider it my second home. Nobody comes here except the anbu when they are having a training exercise, and Anko when she isn't busy.

After I tell the 100 clones what to get to work on, I get in the lotus position and start to meditate. It takes a few minutes, but I can feel the chakra pulsing in my body circulating. I continue meditating until I am able to go in the seal. Instead of having to navigate my way through the sewer, I end up straight there. Even though I've only met Kurama once, is it odd I find his menacing presence comforting? I walk up to the bars of the cage's door and continue walking past them in the cage itself.

" Hello Kurama ".

" Brat "

" I need a request from you, I want you to start putting some of your chakra into me in small intervals for now, so that I can get an immunity to the chakra and continue doing so until I am able to handle large amounts of your chakra ".

" You do know that this will take years to accomplish".

" Yes I know, but I would rather it take years than to do any long lasting damage to my chakra coils. Damage that even the Demon Nine-Tailed fox couldn't fix. Doing it this way ensures nobody would get suspicious, because it would be in small, constant, controlled amounts. Using your chakra all at once would raise red flags with the higher ups, and we don't need, or want that at the moment. So Kurama, will you do it".

He looked at me for a moment and raised his head and gave a laugh that would have most people shaking in fear for their lives.

" I'll do it starting tomorrow."

" Good. Oh and Kurama is there anyway we can talk to were I don't have to meditate."

" Yes I'll contact you when you wake up tomorrow and when I start pumping you with some of my chakra"

" Excellent. We need to start planning on things. I can bet you get lonely, I know I get tired of the idiots at the academy".

He didn't say anything after that comment. I guess it's a pride thing. Oh well. The last thing Kurama sees from me is a smile that could almost match his.

Returning to the real world, and open my eyes and almost go blind. So damn bright compared to my mindscape. I tell the clones to dispel 10 at a time in 5 minute increments. I learned very quickly to do it a few at a time within a few minutes. That experience was not fun. Passing out for 3 days and waking up with a head splitting headache. Nope, I'm good.

When all the clones are dispelled, I sort through the memories. They were able to do the tree walking exercise, the water walking exercise, and able to stick a leaf on the forehead and keep it there for about 3 minutes. I'm going to need to work on that. I also found out I'm going to need to get my hands on some chakra paper so I can see what elements are my strongest. The question how am I going to be able to do that. Until then I'll just attempt to do all five. Better to have a variety then one element I guess. Just until I find out. When I know my strongest is, yeah I'll focus on them more than I would my weakest, but I also will be focusing on my weakest elements so I can make them stronger also. Why focus on one or two elements and continue to find jutsu for them. Your enemy will know what to expect from you if you only use a few style and have a name for yourself. Especially if you are in the Bingo book. Why not learn them all and hone them to a degree to give the enemy a surprise of their life.

This small project is going to come with a shit ton of blood, sweat, and tears, but in the end it will be worth it. I'm going to finish what Kurama started 12 years ago and destroy this damn village.

 _In the seal with Kurama_

In an endless cage, almost pitch black except for the light coming in through the french barred doors, with ankle deep water, lies a fox creature with nine tails, flowing through the air like waves in a calm sea. His fur an orange like the sky of the setting sun. The insides of his ears and surrounding his eyes a pitch black, and eyes a deep crimson. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox named Kurama could be found with a dark smirk on his face, thinking over the last few days. He couldn't believe the son of Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki, the great 4th hokage and the Jinchuuriki before Naruto, wants to destroy the Hidden leaf Village. Oh the irony is parents died to protect this village but their son wants to destroy it, with the streets coated with the people's blood. The smirk on his face grew as he thought of the first step in Naruto's plan. Who would have know the brat was a closed genius the irony indeed.

Kurama knows he won't be getting out of the damn seal anytime soon, maybe not till Naruto dies, but he has a feeling with the ways things a progressing it won't be as bad. At least Naruto talks to him, even if it's to gain his chakra, but Kushina and Mito closed him out and didn't say a word to him. If he was honest with himself it does get boring being stuck like this not that he would admit is to anyone. These days the boredom is slowly going away. As of now Naruto is the only human he would give his chakra to. The entertainment he is about to get will be well worth it.

In an endless cage, with ankle deep water, lies a fox creature with nine tails, flowing through the air like waves in a turbulent sea, The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox named Kurama could be found maliciously laughing at the events that are going unfold, and the blood about to be spilled. He couldn't wait.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yo. Its been a while and I'm sorry. Between work and trying to plan a wedding its kinda hard to update ya know.**

 **Its like almost 4 in the morning were I live right, and I was having trouble picking a title for this chapter and then boom Your Betrayal by Bullet for My Valentine came on my iHeart radio and was like this fits so thank you iHeart radio for that. Sorry for my random story, long day of work and staying up to get a chapter in will do that to you. Am I right**

 **Well , I hope y'all enjoy, and I'll see y'all next chapter. I hope I can get another one out soon, but we shall see.**


End file.
